RAW 1261: July 24, 2017
Episode recap 'Emma vs Nia Jax' Emma says it’s all about her, but to hear her tell it, she’s been on the sideline for far too long while others get opportunities she deserves. That said, she may have gone about approaching Kurt Angle the wrong way — she suggested that maybe The Olympic Hero would give her more opportunities if she dates his son. So, Angle gave Emma a chance to remind the Universe of her talents … by putting her in a match with Nia Jax. Unfortunately for Emma, that went about as well as one might expect. She managed to evade her imposing opponent’s clutches for a few moments, but once Jax got ahold of her, it was only a matter of time before Emma was defeated — and it didn’t take long, as Jax quickly downed Emma and hit an impressive running swanton for the victory. 'Sasha Banks vs Bayley' The comeback kid is heading back to her home turf. Bayley powered past Sasha Banks in a grueling bout between best friends to earn an opportunity against Alexa Bliss at SummerSlam, sending The Huggable One back to the site of one of her biggest triumphs to potentially complete a remarkable rebound run back to the Raw Women's Title. Banks, somewhat surprisingly, seemed to be almost looking past Bayley in the lead-up to this match, focusing more on her desire to punish Bliss in a pre-match powwow than on how to defeat The Huggable One. All she would say of the match was that "the best woman" would win. True to Bliss’ own prediction earlier in the night, friendship did kind of go out the window — Bayley hung so tough that the two women resorted to a hockey-style fight at one point — and it came down to the absolute wire, as Bayley kicked out of a Frog Splash and instantly rolled up Sasha for three. Alexa, who was on commentary for the match, didn’t miss the opportunity to hit the squared circle and flaunt her title in the face of her challenger. SummerSlam is set. 'Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins vs The Miz & The Miztourage' Despite Ambrose’s vocal distrust of The Kingslayer, the two former Shield members managed to recapture enough of the old magic to outlast The Miz & The Miztourage in Raw's 2-on-3 Handicap main event. The Lunatic Fringe even came to Rollins’ rescue after Miz and his crew feasted on The Architect for most the match. The favor was repaid when Seth broke up the pinfall after Miz connected with a potential match-ending Skull-Crushing Finale on Ambrose. Rollins also saved Ambrose from a second Skull-Crushing Finale with a flying knee that teed up Dirty Deeds. Ambrose, fired up from pinning The Awesome One, allowed a brief post-match embrace from The Architect, though he was still a bit too conflicted to partake in the traditional Shield fist bump, much to Seth’s disappointment. Featured Superstars * Emma * Nia Jax * Bayley * Sasha Banks * Alexa Bliss * Maryse Results # Nia Jax def. Emma # Bayley def. Sasha Banks to earn an opportunity to challenge Raw Women’s Champion Alexa Bliss at SummerSlam # Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins def. The Miz & The Miztourage (w/ Maryse) RAW Fallout Category:Monday Night RAW Category:2017 television episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Charly Caruso Category:Emma Category:Maryse Category:Nia Jax Category:Renee Young Category:Sasha Banks